Un día cualquiera
by lovekogan.jarlos
Summary: Quien diría que un día cualquiera conocerías al amor de tu vida


_**Bueno aquí les traigo un pequeño one-shot que ha salido de mis momentos de aburrimientos**_

* * *

**UN DÍA CUALQUIERA**

* * *

Un día cualquiera, pensando que hacer, sentado en una banca, el se sentó a mi lado. No sabía quién era, pero eso no me importó. Nadie decía nada, nadie sabía que decir.

-Etoo, mi nombre es Carlos García, ¿y el tuyo?- bueno, por algo se empieza.

-Logan, Logan Mitchell- ni siquiera me volteo a ver, que chico tan raro.

Después de ese intercambio de palabras ninguno volvió a decir nada, un silencio incomodo se formó y ni siquiera hice el intento por romperlo.

-Bueno, fue un placer conocerte Carlos, pero al parecer han llegado por mí- dicho esto, se levanto, me ofreció una mano y me sonrió, que sonrisa tan más hermosa.

-El placer fue mío, Logan, que te vaya bien- dicho esto me soltó y se dirigió a dos chicos, ambos saludaron a Logan y se marcharon, yo no quité la mirada de ellos hasta que ya no los pude ver más.

* * *

Sé que suena estúpido, pero he soñado con él desde ese día y hoy me despertó la necesidad de verlo, por algún motivo sabía que lo encontraría en esa misma banca, ya que ha pasado exactamente una semana.

Cuando salí de mi casa, fue inevitable no salir corriendo, pasaron alrededor de 10 minutos hasta que llegué al parque. Traté de controlar mi respiración, no quería que se diera cuenta de que venía corriendo con la necesidad de verlo, bueno después de todo hay que ser precavidos.

Cuando me voy acercando a la banca lo diviso, el está ahí, con los ojos cerrados y con sus audífonos puestos. Se ve tan hermoso que no puedo evitar poner una sonrisa estúpida.

Cuando me encuentro enfrente de él le toco su hombro para llamar su atención, el abre los ojos de un golpe, pero forma una sonrisa cuando me ve, se quita los audífonos y se levanta.

-Esto sonará raro, pero cuando me levante esta mañana presentí que estarías aquí y vine con la esperanza de volver a verte- el primero en hablar es él.

Cuando escucho lo que dijo, no pude evitar sonreír como un estúpido enamorado, ni siquiera lo conozco y siento como miles de mariposas revolotean en mi estomago con tan solo tenerlo junto a mí.

-Esto sonará raro, pero también sentí lo mismo esta mañana –con eso me acerco a él para abrazarlo y el gustosamente me acepta, este momento es único, ya que estando en sus brazos me siento tan bien que decido hacer lo posible por no perderlos nunca.

-Está bien si te invito a una cita en estos momentos- esto me lo susurra en el oído, y me estremezco, ya que la sensación de tenerlo tan cerca hace que me sonroje.

-Por mi está bien, lo único que quiero es pasar un largo rato junto a ti –me separo tantito de él y veo una vez más esa sonrisa tan hermosa que tiene.

Después subo un poco más la mirada y me encuentro con los ojos más hermosos que he visto en mi vida. Sus ojos son de un color café que es imposible describir, tan penetrantes que no puedo evitar perderme en ellos.

-Entonces que estamos esperando, quiero saber todo sobre ti, ya que a partir de este momento, de mi lado no te irás – con eso ultimo deshace el abrazo y me toma de la mano.

Ese otro día cualquiera conocí al que se hace llamar Logan Mitchell, mi actual novio.

* * *

-Wow, me sorprende que aún te acuerdes de ese día, en especial con lujo de detalle–dice mi mejor amigo, Kendall, acompañado de una risa.

-Bueno, días como ese, se tienen muy bien presentes- le contesto, después agarró mi café y le doy un sorbo, nos encontrábamos en una cafetería.

-No puedo creer lo que me perdí en todo un año – Kendall no deja de decir estupideces, desde que llegamos aquí no ha parado decir lo mismo.

-Si bueno, eso no es todo –una voz irreconocible dice – toda vía viene más, pero Carlos ha prometido esperarme para decírtelo juntos.

-Así que tu eres Logan –Kendall le extiende una mano a Logan, quien ha tomado asiento aún lado mío.

-El mismo, tú debes ser Kendall, encantado de conocerte – Logan acepta la mano de Kendall y después ordena un cappuccino.

-Bueno, aquí falta James, mi mejor amigo, pero ha tenido un pequeño problema que necesita resolver y se lo diremos pronto, así que cuando quieras Carlitos –Logan agarra mi mano y me da un pequeño apretón.

-Tenemos dos noticias, una buena y la otra buenísima, así que las diré en ese orden- tomo una bocanada de aire y continuo – Logan y yo nos vamos a Casar.

-Eso es fabuloso Carlos, me siento tan feliz por ti –Kendall se iba a levantar pero Logan lo detuvo.

-Antes de las felicitaciones, a Carlos le falta una notica y debo decir que ni yo sé de qué se trata- Logan me miró fijamente, le sonreí y le acaricié la mejilla mientras que le decía.

-Vamos a ser padres, tendremos un hijo- dicho esto, mi amado Logan me besó.

Ese es otro día cualquiera que decido preservar para toda la vida, ya que hicimos oficial nuestro compromiso al contarle a uno de nuestros mejores amigo, y saber que íbamos a ser padres.

Quién diría que un día cualquiera conocerías al amor de tu vida.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus reviews, nos vemos, hasta la próxima…..**_


End file.
